


The Love of Three Lifetimes

by SleepySsnail



Category: D.Gray-man, K (Anime), No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lavi is a dork, M/M, Memory Loss, Tragic Romance, in all of his lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail
Summary: "I will never forget you."
Allen and Kanda.  Shiro and Kurou.  Shion and Nezumi.  Three couples and how their lives truly intersect.





	1. Morning

Kanda growled as Allen pulled a bit too hard on a strand of hair. Grumbling, the Japanese man hissed, "That hurt Moyashi!"

Allen smirked and teasingly pulled a handful of the taller exorcist's dark hair. The shorter male said jokingly, "Come on BaKanda, it wasn't that hard."

Yuu stood up and gathered his loose hair in a ponytail before grabbing mugen from where it was resting against the wall. The dark-eyed exorcist muttered curses to himself as he left Allen's room, while the white haired teen smiled and said, "See you soon Yuu!"

"It's Kanda!" Came the crystal type user's reply as he wandered out of the room. Laying back down on his bed, Allen wondered just how he had fallen for Kanda. Just a while ago they were each others' worst nightmare, aside from Lavi of course.

Before he could think about it too much, someone knocked on his door and entered. Lenalee smiled softly as she said, "Hey Allen, Komui needs you in his office for a mission, okay?"

The teen jumped up and thanked the girl before making his way to Komui's cluttered, paper covered floor, coffee smelling office. The flamboyant man greeted Allen cheerfully, and the scar-faced boy smiled lightly when he saw Kanda Lenalee and Lavi waiting. Komui gave a quick explanation as to where the four were going. "There's been an exceedingly large number of akuma sightings in northern Italy. You four will be going there to eliminate the akuma and to see if innocence is causing the problem."

In hours, the four were on a train to the southern country. Through the entire ride, Lavi made jokes and irritated Kanda, while Lenalee tried to keep anyone from being killed. Leaning back in his seat, Allen glanced out the window of the train and tried to think about what things would be like without his friends and lover. Allen jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder, and turning around, the white haired male saw concern in Lavi's eye as he asked, "Are you okay man?"

Kanda and Lenalee looked equally as worried as Allen said, "I was just wondering, what happens if one of us dies?"

The others stiffened slightly at Allen's comment, but kept listening. "Will we just try and forget about whoever died and move on or would we let that fuel us to fight and protect ourselves better?"

Lavi didn't meet anyone's eyes as he stared at the ground. Allen realized a bit too late that Lavi's role as a bookman would require him to ignore 'meaningless' deaths. Lenalee inhaled shakily before saying, "I think...I think, I'd mourn for you. But I'd move on, 'cause that's what you'd want."

Looking at Kanda, Allen waited for a reply but all the Japanese man did was ask, "Hey baka-Usagi, you tryin' to stare a hole into the floor?"

Lavi glanced up and smiled before replying, "Nah, I was jus' thinkin' of this old trick Gramps taught me a while back," the redhead grabbed Allen's right hand and Lenalee's left, motioning for them to all hold hands. Kanda grumbled while Lenalee and Allen forcefully grabbed his hands, as Lavi continued, "We all hold hands and promise to never forget each other. Pretty simple right?"

The eyepatched boy smiled as Lenalee added, "We should all make a promise. That way we can hold ourselves accountable!"

Lavi grinned as he said with amusement, "I like that Lena, I'll start! I promise that I will always be a fun loving person and that I'll always find and help you guys out!"

Allen blinked in confusion as Lenalee stated her promise, "I'll always be there for each of you, and be someone to rely on."

There was silence as the three waited for Kanda's reply, "I'm not doing this stupid thing."

"But Yuu~!" Lavi whined, drawing Kanda's attention to the hammer-wielding exorcist.

"It's Kanda!"

"Both of you be quiet!" Lenalee snapped, causing Lavi and Kanda to shut up. The short haired Chinese girl shot a look at Kanda before saying, "It's your turn, Kanda."

The long haired male made an angry growl in his throat but said, "I'll always be the smart one."

Lenalee nodded while Lavi complained about how that wasn't good enough when Allen interrupted with, "I promise I'll always protect every one of you, even if you don't think you need me to." The white haired exorcist smiled and asked Lavi what the next step was. The green-eyed male stumbled over his words before saying, "We do an action to seal the deal. Something that means something to us."

Lenalee broke the circle and said, "We have time to think about it. For now, let's get some sleep." Allen and Lavi looked like they were going to protest but settled down anyway. As Allen drifted off, he realized Kanda never let go of his hand. 

~LE LINEBREAK~

It was raining when Lavi fell.

The Italian town had been plagued with level two and three akuma, and the four exorcists couldn't hold them off. Lavi was the first to fall, slipping from a roof and being crushed against the cobblestone ground by one of the akuma, his innocence too far away for him to reach. Allen only saw blood and the remains of an orange scarf, when the akuma pulled away from where Lavi had once been. Lenalee screamed for a brief moment before lunging at the akuma in a blind rage with Kanda backing her up.

All Allen saw was blood. It was being washed away, down the street, from Lavi's ruined body. Snapping his attention back to the fight Allen jumped forward to block an attack that was aimed at Kanda's back.

"Careful Moyashi," Kanda warned, mugen clutched expertly in his hands.

Allen looked around and wondered if this was true. Lavi, dead? No, this was a nightmare and after he, Lenalee, and Kanda defeated the akuma, Allen would wake up and everything would be fine.

But it wouldn't be fine.

In her rage, Lenalee had left herself open to an attack from behind. Both Allen and Kanda lunged to deflect the blow only to be thrown back as an akuma clawed through Lenalee's uniform. The girl stumbled forward, before turning to look at Allen.

Pentagrams covered her face and skin, eating away at her existence. The girl forced a smile as she mouthed the words, "I'm sorry Allen," before crumbling into black dust and scattering in the wind and rain.

Allen stared blankly at the spot where Lenalee had once been before turning to look at Kanda who was fighting an akuma. They were the only two left. Lavi and Lenalee were both dead. Anger and adrenaline surged through Allen as he lunged forward to assist the other exorcist in battling the akuma. Allen's innocence did exactly what he needed, destroying the monsters by chipping away at the slowly but surely.

Soon there were only two akuma. Somehow, Kanda and Allen had managed to take down most of the demons while the others fled for some reason unknown to the two exorcists. With insane speed, Kanda shot towards one akuma, while Allen lunged at the other. In seconds the exorcists had managed to send the two demons flying at each other, causing the akuma to attack and destroy each other. As Allen stood up straight and deactivated his innocence, the rain seemed to pour down harder than before.

Allen turned to Kanda, a slight smile on his face as the dark haired exorcist asked, "You okay Moyashi?"

Allen nodded and was about to say something, his left eye zoomed in on an akuma that they had missed. The akuma lunged at Kanda and without thinking, Allen tried to jump in between the akuma and Kanda. Curses erupted from Kanda as he tried unsuccessfully to shove Allen out of the way, while the akuma fell on mugen before it exploded. Pieces of akuma lodged themselves in Kanda and Allen's bodies.

Allen grimaced as he sat up, pain flooding him with every movement. Looking over at Kanda, the white haired exorcist asked, "Why'd you push me?"

Kanda bit his lip and grabbed his abdomen as he answered, "Didn't want you getting hurt stupid Moyashi."

Allen felt lightheaded but happy at the same time. As the scar-faced male tried to stand, his legs gave out beneath him. Kanda shot a look of worry at Allen before he tried standing and experienced the same problem. Fear spread through Allen as he realized his parasitic-type innocence wasn't healing him from the akuma's blast, and Kanda wasn't healing either.

Looking down, Allen saw his left hand was perfectly fine, but the rest of his skin had pentacles appearing quickly. Shooting a quick glance at Kanda, Allen saw that the other exorcist had the five-pointed stars spreading across him as well. Allen saw his vision go blurry as he started to drag himself to where Kanda was. The Japanese exorcist grabbed Allen's hand as soon as they were close enough to each other and whispered faintly, "Is this what Lenalee went through?"

Allen shook his head, indicating that he didn't know, and fell forward on top of Kanda. The two exorcists lay on the cobblestones while the rain poured down on them, their hands intertwined. Just before Allen lost conciousness, he hear Yuu whisper, "I'll never forget you Allen. I'll always love you."


	2. Noon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. I got a little gruesome in this chapter. There's blood, and violence, and I just thought you'd like to know.

Shiro couldn't breathe.

Looking around, the silver king took in all the carnage that surrounded him. A streak of pain shot through the white haired male's abdomen, causing him to double over and cough in pain.

Taking shaky breaths, Shiro slowly stood up straight and tried to piece together what was happening, wishing it was all just a bad dream. The amber eyed male's vision blurred as he surveyed what was left of the hotel battlefields. Glass from the windows was strewn everywhere, furniture had been upturned and destroyed, and it was clear that this floor would need serious renovations.

Shiro coughed, and covered his mouth as he thought about the blue king Reisi Munakata's growing insanity after the sudden death of over half his clansmen. The silver king pulled his hand away and studied the blood that coated his palm before wiping it on his pants.

The attack on the blue clan had been quick and fierce, lead by an unknown leader of an unknown organization. In two days, over half of Scepter 4 had been annihilated, driving the grieving blue king to utter insanity.

The remaining members of the blue clan had tried to comfort Munakata only to be struck down by their king, or maimed by the sword of their leader. Soon the blues, led by Saruhiko Fushimi, had sought out the protection of HOMRA and the silver clan.

Shiro looked around and whispered to himself, "If this is what the blue king is capable of, I wonder how much longer we'll last."

A sharp crashing sound caught Shiro's attention, causing him to look to his right where he saw-

"Kuroh! Neko!"

The dark haired swordsman gasped for breath as he carried someone on his back. Neko surveyed the floor before running straight to Shiro, her boots clinking against the glass on the tile flooring.

"Shiro we need help, Anna's hurt and-"

Kuroh cut the strain off by saying, "The red king has surpassed her limit. Kusanagi and Yata are trying their best to hold off the blue king but..." Kuroh looked at the ground with sorrow in his eyes, and Shiro understood what the swordsman meant.

From behind Kuroh, someone said weakly, "I can still fight. Let me-"

Shiro listened as Anna tried to form a coherent sentence, her words jumbling together as she struggled her way to the ground. As she stood, she held onto Kuroh's jacket for balance, as she held her head high.

The white haired male shook his head and said tiredly, "You need to rest Anna, everything will be fine."

As if to prove him wrong, two people were thrown through the wall and crashed to the ground, rolling for a moment until they settled at the feet of Anna and Kuroh. The red king's eyes widened in anger, horror, and sadness as she gazed upon the almost lifeless forms of Yata and Kusanagi.

Yata's beanie was gone, his shirt shredded and soaked in blood as he gasped, "He's strong. We couldn't take him dammi-"

The ginger haired boy was stopped as he gasped and hacked up a mouthful of bile and blood, all the while cursing and clutching his abdomen where the bleeding was the worst. Anna let go of Kuouh and knelt gently next to Yata and Kusanagi as the latter apologized, saying, "I'm sorry Anna. We couldn't keep him away."

The girl forced a soft smile as she gently pulled her fingers through Yata's bloody hair and grasped Izumo's hand before replying, "Say hello to Mikoto for me."

Izumo's eyes lost focus as Anna finished speaking, his hand going limp in her own. As Shiro watched, he felt Neko press up against him for comfort and assurance that she desperately needed.

As Shiro's amber eyes focused on Anna, Yata choked out a laugh and said, "I'll tell Tatara how awesome you are at being king."

Anna smiled as Yata asked quietly, "Stand so I can see my king at her best. Not being upset 'bout me."

Anna slowly and shakily obliged to her clansman's wish by standing as straight as she could. A small smile graced Yata's face as he stopped moving altogether. Shiro felt Neko's hand hold his tighter as Anna bit her lip in an attempt to not cry.

"I thought they'd be more fun to play with. But instead, they were some of the most boring creatures I've ever encountered."

Shiro turned to see the blue king walk gracefully through the hole in the wall that he had thrown Yata and Kusanagi through. Anger rose up in Shiro, causing a burning sensation to flood his chest as he and the other three glared daggers at Reisi Munakata.

Anna took a couple steps forward, gently walking past her fallen friends before saying, "You won't get away with this. I'll stop you."

Munakata's usually calm face broke into a sadistic crazed grin as he taunted, "I'd like to see you try!"

In one move, the blue king had lunged forward with his sword and was about to stab Anna through the chest when Neko threw up a weak illusion so Kuroh had time to grab the red king and jump out of the way. Munakata's blade slashed through the illusion as Kuroh landed near Shiro, who had started to think of a way out of the mess. Kuroh lowered Anna to the ground and she said calmly, "Go. I can handle him for a while."

Shiro shook his head and said firmly, "We can't do that, you won't be able to-"

"GO!"

Neko flinched as Anna yelled and Kuroh grabbed his head as if he had a headache. Anna cast a glare at Shiro before whispering, "Live."

Without warning, Munakata cackled and lunged at the small girl who threw up a shield of red power to defend herself. Neko grabbed Shiro's wrist while Kuroh pushed him and said, "We must go Shiro."

The silver king cast one last look at Anna Kushina before he, Kuroh, and Neko ran from the room. As the three descended the stairs, Shiro could hear the sounds of a losing battle from above them. Gritting his teeth, the silver king held Neko's hand as the stairwell entrance exploded above them. Kuroh cursed and turned to draw his sword as Munakata's crazed laughter filled and echoed throughout the stairwell. Just as the dark haired male was about to run up and face the blue king, Neko grabbed Kuroh's jacket and said quickly, "No! Kurosuke can't win against him!"

Shiro saw irritation and fear flash briefly in Kuroh's eyes as he snapped at the strain, "Someone has to hold him off so you can get to safety!"

With one quick glare, Neko's hold on Kuroh's jacket tightened as she yanked him backwards, propelling herself up the stairs she yelled, "Run Shiro!"

"Neko!" Shiro yelled genuine fear for the girl filled his voice as she gave him one last smile before rushing up to face Munakata. Shiro felt a pit grow in his gut as Kuroh turned away from the girl and grabbed Shiro's wrist, dragging him down the stairs. Blood pounded in Shiro's ears as he stumbled behind Kuroh, his legs not working the way they were supposed to. As the two reached the bottom floor, Kuroh threw out his aura letting the colorless power shove the door open so the two males could tumble out into the lobby.

Shiro gasped for breath as Kuroh said tiredly, "That was foolish of her. She knows she hasn't a chance against the blue king."

Shiro nodded as he turned to his clansman and said, "She wanted to protect us until the end. Right, my darling wife?"

Irritation flashed on Kuroh's face as he placed his hand on the hilt of his katana and hissed, "Be careful of what you say, or you'll lose your tongue."

Shiro allowed himself a moment of laughter before calming himself and saying, "We need to get out of here."

"Agreed," Kuroh said, nodding in accordance with his response when a small laugh caused the two silver clansmen to freeze.

"Don't try to go running away, I need you two alive so I can do to you what I did to the strain!"

Shiro glanced over his shoulder to see Munakata giggling as blood dripped down his face, covering one of his glasses lenses. In one quick movement, the blue king threw one object to the floor. Neko's small golden bell, now coated in blood, rolled on the ground, leaving a trail of red fluid until it stopped in front of Shiro's feet.

The white haired male heard a scream rip through the air, and then he realized he was the one screaming. In an instant, Kuroh shot forward and brought his katana up to block a strike from Munakata. Shiro couldn't breathe. First Anna, then Neko. Looking up at the fight, the silver king realized that if he didn't act quickly, Kuroh would be next.

Shiro watched in horror as Kuroh missed an attack and Munakata's blade shot through the smaller male's chest. Shiro's amber eyes fell on the sword tip that was pointed right at him, the end of it protruding from Kuroh's back. The dark haired swordsman tried to say something but gagged up a mouthful of blood instead. Munakata looked unamused as he pulled his blade from Kuroh's body in one clean movement.

Shiro's mouth felt dry as Munakata's face went from its crazed and insane look to the normal, calm appearance it had before all this happened. Giving Shiro a soft smile, Munakata asked, "Do you wish to say anything, silver king Adolf K Weismann?"

Shiro narrowed his eyes as he lunged forward, jumping into the air he hovered before Munakata tried to strike him down only to fail. Shiro landed and saw fro the corner of his eye, Kuroh struggling to stand up. An idea came to life in Shiro's mind, it was risky, but better than nothing. Jumping up again, Shiro directed Munakata's attention to him as he flew about, trying to make sure Munakata didn't see Kuroh. Shiro hissed as the blue king's sword cut him a few times he got too close to the ground, causing blood to ooze through his shirt.

Finally, Shiro landed on the ground and stayed put as Munakata asked, "Are you done with your acrobatics silver king?"

"Maybe," Shiro said with a smile, "You can never tell when the trick is over, now can you?"

The insane grin returned to Munakata's face as he lunged at Shiro, driving his blade through the white haired male's heart. Pain shot through Shiro as he hasped for a breath before Kuroh's katana plunged through both Munakata and Shiro, pinning them together. Munakata stared down at the sword in his chest before coughing and inhaling slowly. Shiro grimaced as he fell back, sliding off the two pieces of sharpened metal and falling to the ground.

Kuroh grimaced as he gagged again, spitting more blood onto the floor as Munakata said slowly, "Well done black dog. Following your master's orders until the en..." Kuroh kept ahold of his katana as the blue king fell forwards onto the ground dead. Bile rose in the back of the swrodman's throat. He didn't want this. He didn't want to kill Munakata, at least not by stabbing Shiro along with him. Looking up Kuroh whiped his head around, trying to find his king before spotting the male a little ways away.

Abandoning his weapon, Kuroh stumbled over to Shiro before collapsing next to him. Shiro offered the male a smile before he went into a coughing fit. Kuroh shuddered as his body felt cold. Everything hurt in one way or another, but all Shiro did was smile and say, "Well done Kuroh. My wife makes me so happy."

Kuroh smirked as he mumbled "Be careful or you'll lose yo-"

"I know Kuroh," Shiro interuppted genty running his fingers through Kuroh's messy hair, "I'll lose my tongue, right? As I figure it neither of us have much longer before we see Neko and Anna again, so," Shiro hissed as he rolled over and oressed a kiss on Kuroh's forehead. Even after pulling away, the warm feeling lingered on Kuroh's brow, making the cold not to unbearable.

As the two lay, quietly bleeding out, Shiro said to himself quietly, "For some reason I keep hearing these names in my mind, but they make no sense."

Kuroh didn't say anything, knowing he'd end up choking on is own blood, but listened to his king speak, "For some reason, I associate the name Lenalee with Anna. There's a red hdeaded boy called Lavi, and I keep seeing Neko standing next to him, both laughing at something with Anna and Lenalee."

Shiro gasped for air as a coughing fit racked his body, causing him to shake uncontrolably. Kuroh tiredly moved his hand and grabbed Shiro's, holding it tightly so the silver king knew he was there. The amber eyed male sent Kuroh a thankful glance before continuing and saying, "I think we may get to see the last two people soon."

Kuroh felt small tears prick his eyes as Shiro's vision grew unfocused. Tiredly, the silver king said, "Ich liebe dich, Kuroh," before his breathing came to a shuttering stop.

Kuroh struggled to stay concsious, to stay awake, to not fall asleep. But with Shiro's dead hand in his, he no longer felt safe. He needed to be where Shiro was, he needed to see him again he-

"Allen," Kuroh whispered, memories breaking through into his mind as he remembered everything about his former life as Kanda Yuu. Looking at Shiro's face, Kuroh smiled as he whispered, "See you soon, my king."

Minutes later, Saruhiko would find the bodies of his fallen comrades of HOMRA, Anna Kushina, Neko, Reisi Munakata, Kuroh Yatogami, and Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again. Okay so, I think I went a bit overboard with the blood in this chapter...ooops. I'm gonna be kinda busy with it being Nanowrimo, classes, cleaning my room, and trying to not die from stress, but I'll try and update this as soon as I can. Until next time - Ryuu

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading the first installment of this story! I've never written Yullen before so please forgive me if it wasn't the best. It'll probably be four chapters long, and I'll be updating as my schedule allows. Anyways, hit the kudos if you enjoyed this! Until next time - Neko


End file.
